


Distraction

by bamonisfuckingendgame



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Episode Related, F/M, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Season/Series 03, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamonisfuckingendgame/pseuds/bamonisfuckingendgame
Summary: After finding out that Jeremy cheated on her with Anna, Bonnie heads to the Grill only to be met with the one and only, Damon Salvatore.(Roughly) following the events of 3x07.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot on ao3- Enjoy!

Bonnie walks out of the old witch house and begins walking toward the Grill, flaming with anger and sadness, both of which are propelling her forward. When she finally walks through the entrance, she heads straight for the bar, slamming her purse on the counter.

“Hey Bonnie,” Matt says when he sees her.

“Matt- I know you're not supposed to, but I really need a drink right now. I just found out Jeremy was cheating on me and…”

He sighs. “I'm sorry, but I'm about to leave for the night, so you'll have to try your fake ID on the bartender that's coming in a few minutes.”

I sigh but nod in agreement.

He gives me an apologetic look before walking off.

I rest my head on the counter, waiting, until I hear a familiar voice.

“Ah, what a surprise. Witchy. Trying to get drunk on a school night?”

“Damon. Of course you're here…”

I lift my head to look over at him and he smirks at me. I roll my eyes in response.

He sits down next to me before reaching behind the counter and placing a bottle of bourbon, along with two shot glasses, before us.

“I didn't think you were much of a drinker.”

“I'm not. But when your asshole of a boyfriend cheats on you with his dead ex-girlfriend, it warrants a drink, wouldn't you say?”

Before he can say a word, I pour the bourbon to the rim of a shot glass and down it.

Instantly, I begin coughing from the strength of it burning its way down my throat.

Damon chuckles- actually chuckles- at this. The prick.

He pours himself a shot then, letting it sit there for a moment.  
“Little Gilbert is stupid. You never should've dated him to begin with. He's not good enough for you.”

He downs his shot, and I pour myself another.

“Then who is?” I ask, motioning with my drink before downing it.

I look over at him, waiting for a reply, and he looks at me intensely.

“You’d laugh at my answer.”

“Who could it possibly be that you have in mind? Stefan? Matt? Tyler? Noooo thanks.”

I pour yet another drink, beginning to swallow it when he finally answers.

“No, not them. Me.”

My eyes bulge a bit, and I stare at him, just barely managing not to spit my drink out of my mouth in utter shock.

“You?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

I stare at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

“Aren't vampires and witches, like, sworn enemies or something?”

“Something like that… But think about it, we’re a lot alike. We're both hot…”

I roll my eyes, still laughing a little.  
“Self-obsessed much?”

“Very. And God, not to mention the sex…”

I blush almost immediately but try to cover it up.

“And not to mention my profuse hatred of you. Yeah, we’d totally work.”

“There's a fine line between love and hate, Bon. Lust could just as easily be added to the mix. Come onnn. You can't even imagine it?”

I ponder that for a second, observing him curiously. I mean, beyond the hate, I could admit he was hot. And wasn't I sick and fucking tired of the basic guys in this town at this point? It was about time I threw caution to the wind and just went for something in my life. And while I was sure I'd regret it later, in this moment, I didn't care.

I grab the bourbon and pour another shot worth of it down my throat, slamming it down on the counter.

Locking eyes with him, I suddenly gain enough determination to act on what I want for once.

“Come with me, Salvatore,” I say, grabbing him by the hand and leading him toward the bathroom.

Slamming the door shut behind us, I lock it before turning around and leaning my back against the door, crossing my arms over my chest.

“So, I'm hot?”

He tilts his head to the side, eyeing me curiously before approaching.

“Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, witchy.”

I look away. “Why me?” I ask.

He sighs. “There's so many ways I could answer that question, but I'd rather not say them.”

He's about a foot away now, and he braces his arms against the door, successfully blocking me in.

“Why are we here, Bon?”

His face inches even closer to mine, forcing me to look at him. In the eyes. Just mere wisps of breath separating us.

I open my mouth to talk, but no words escape.

I just look into his eyes, breathing out against his lips.

His eyes dart to my parted lips, and he comes even closer, our noses touching, before moving away. I don't even notice at first, my eyes having closed automatically at the close proximity we had been in. It takes hearing his voice for me to notice.

“Huh? I know what I'd like to do right about now, but why did you bring us here? What do you want?”

His lips are at my ear, so close that they brush against it with each whisper. He lets out a hot breath against it, biting softly on my earlobe.

I let out the smallest of whimpers, opening my eyes only to be met with his, which looked particularly distracting in this moment.

I lick my lips instinctively.

“I prefer to show you rather than say…” I whisper, before leaning up and pressing my lips to his.

He kisses back, moving his lips delectably against mine. At some point, my fingers move from their previous position and are now tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

Damon's hands move away from the door, now drifting slowly down my body, before reaching my thighs. He grips them tightly, lifting me up before moving between them and closing any distance left between us.

I moan against him, kissing him even more feverishly.

I drag my tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for entry. He allows it immediately, our tongues gliding together not a moment later.

“Fuck, Damon…”

“Mmm,” he moans, spinning me around and placing me on the sink counter.

We continue this little encounter until I'm heaving for air and we're both dizzy.

Our foreheads pressed together, we just stay like that for a second.

“That was so much better than I could've imagined it being. Holy shit…”

“Yeah…” I chuckle against his lips.

“Shall we take this... Somewhere else?”

“My house.”

I pull away, heading toward the door, before I stop.

No. I'm not inviting him in, I'm not making this serious. It's gonna be a one-time thing. And it was gonna happen right here, right now.

I turn around, pressing him up against the wall roughly.

“No- I'm not gonna wait that long.”

I tangle my left leg around his hip, grinding slightly against him. I wrap my arms around his neck, tilting my head up until my lips align perfectly with his.

“Fuck me” I whisper, locking my eyes with his.

He moans, picking me up and placing me back on the counter. He grinds up against my center, puts his hands around my waist, and continues until I'm begging him for more.

“Damon, please...”

He starts unbuttoning my jeans, never breaking the kiss, even as he pulls me off the counter and pushes them down my body.

He tosses them aside, palming me against my underwear until I reach down to undo his pants as well.

He laughs. “So eager for me, Bon… So cute. You should've just come to me first, not that child...”

“Shut up and do something Salvatore, unless you want a migraine...”

“Okay, okay.”

He shuffles the jeans off his body, along with his boxers, before standing half-nude before me.

I quickly reach for his shirt, pulling it up and off his body, and he does the same for mine.

For a moment, he just stares at me, taking everything in from head to toe.

I can't take my eyes off of him either, standing completely naked just mere steps from me.

He sighs. “Even better without clothes. Exquisite.”

I smirk at him, grabbing his hands and placing them on my hips.

He smirks back, pressing an insistent kiss to my lips before unclasping my bra and dropping it to the floor.

“Last step. You sure about this?”

“Wouldn't have gone this far otherwise…” My sentence drifts as I wait for him to make the move.

He locks his eyes with mine yet again before slipping his hands beneath my panties and sliding them down my thighs until they reach the floor.

He wastes no time after that, pressing his fingers against my entrance before slipping one inside me.

I bite my bottom lip at the feeling, and bite his when he kisses me again, pumping a second in and out of me without pause.

I squeeze his biceps tightly, using them as a way to control the wave of feelings coursing through my veins in that moment.

A third pushes inside, earning a loud moan from me as it stretches me further.

“The best part is next, baby, hold on...”

I sigh against his lips, pulling him as close as possible to me.

“Please…”

When he stops, he makes a show of licking his fingers clean, before kissing me passionately and pressing himself inside me in one swift motion.

I sigh pleasurably, leaning my head back.

A groan escapes him, and he doesn't move an inch, remaining seated inside of me for what seemed to be way too long.

He begins pressing kisses down the column of my neck, and I buck my hips against his involuntarily, desperately wanting some friction.

He opens his eyes at this, pulling out.

“No patience…”

“Damon... cut the shit,” I say.

Rather than trying to kiss him, I pull him toward me, whispering into his ear.

“You keep saying shit about Jeremy, but you’re proving to not be much better than him right now. Prove to me that this isn’t a total waste of my time and maybe, just maybe, I won’t regret doing this…”

A few moments pass in silence, before I pull back to stare at him, waiting.

He sighs exaggeratedly. “Well, maybe, just maybe, if you wouldn’t be so damn impatient, you’d enjoy it my way… but fine. Let’s rush things.”

He picks me up again, slamming me up against the wall and pushing inside of me simultaneously.

“You want me to distract you, make you feel good, and help you forget about him for a minute…”

His speed increases tenfold and he fingers my clit.

His lips drop to my neck, biting softly and leaving kisses as he moves along it.

“...I can do that...”

He pulls back, only to smother my lips with his own, linking them together for a series of passionate kisses.

His movements never stop, and his fingers continue their quick motions, drawing me closer and closer to the edge.

“...Whenever you want, for whatever reasons you need me for…”

He pulls back yet again, just staring into my eyes as he fucks me.

“...Just know that this doesn’t have to be a one-time thing.”

In the minutes following those words, he goes impossibly fast, making me feel, for a lack of better words, incredible.

When I climax, his follows right after.

“Damon…” I moan his name, biting my lip to limit the noises escaping me.

He kisses me then, biting down on my lip rough enough to draw blood, on purpose.

I sigh against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

We keep this up for a while, against that bathroom wall, not wanting to stop.

“Want to take this somewhere else now?” He asks with a smirk.

“Yeah. Not my house though. Yours."


End file.
